I Will Possess Your Heart
by puttingpentopaper
Summary: A series of Maiko one-shots occuring between episodes or scenes from all three seasons. Rated T for later safety.
1. Memories During a Storm

This is going to be a series of Maiko-related oneshots. They take place either between episodes or scenes. I'm starting with "The Storm" from the first season, and probably ending with the series finale.

I came up with this idea last night before I fell asleep whilst creating possible Maiko scenarios for things in between chapters. Then I was like "I KNOW! WHY DON'T I MAKE A STORY FOR THIS!" and here's the end result. No, I don't have much of a life. I even posted this today cause I'm feeling especially fan fictious today (that, and I can't really watch tv cause our satellite isn't working DX)

This will (hopefully) not come between me and writing "Finer Feelings"

This takes place in Zuko's flashbacks immediatly before he attended that fateful war meeting.

**Disclaim-age:** **No, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. They belong to Mike and Bryan, Nickelodeon, and those guys over at Viacom.**

The title of this series came from the song "I Will Possess Your Heart" by Death Cab for Cutie

* * *

Prince Zuko wondered through the halls of the palace, looking for someone. He'd never admit he was looking for her, but in all reality he was. He still had a while before the war meeting started, and wanted to find something to occupy his time. He rounded a corner and heard chatter coming from outside followed by giggling. He looked out onto the courtyard and found her, sitting with his sister and Ty Lee, looking unfazed by their discussion.

Unfortunately for Zuko, his sister was the first one to notice him. "Do you mind? It's not nice to stare, Zuko."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I was just walking by. I wasn't staring."

He shifted his gaze to Mai, the quiet girl he held a certain liking to for the past few years. It started out with the two being on the receiving end of one of his sister's pranks. To each other's surprise, they got along extremely well. After that, they started talking more often, and would sometimes hang out if Azula wasn't around. She wasn't like the other girls. She was quiet and reserved, but had her own opinion on things. She wasn't giggly and flirty with him either. She was honest and sarcastic, and she just had this certain air about her. It also helped that she was pretty.

Mai noticed his gaze upon her in particular, and gave him a barely visible smile. Unfortunately, Azula noticed his gaze too.

"Really? How come you've been gawking at Mai for the last five minutes then?" Azula asked crossing her arms.

A blush crept onto Zuko's cheeks. "I wasn't gawking at her!" he lied. It was obvious to anyone who had seen the two together that they both liked each other. Unfortunately, they were either too stubborn or too shy to do anything about it.

"Whatever." Azula knew she'd won. It was then she noticed that her brother was dressed in armor. "Why are you all dressed up? Aren't you a little too old to be playing pretend?"

"I'm _not_ playing pretend. I'm going to the war meeting this afternoon."

Azula's face dropped. "_What_?" How come _she_ hadn't been invited to attend?

Seeing that he beat Azula to this, a smile became apparent on his face. Azula clenched her fists. "I'm going to ask Dad if you're actually allowed to go." She marched off leaving a confused Ty Lee.

After a moment of awkward silence between the three a thought came to Ty Lee. "I'm going to go check up on Azula. Behave you two."

Mai rolled her eyes as Zuko watched the girl skip off. He then walked over to Mai who was sitting against the apple tree, and sat down next to her.

"War meeting, huh?" she asked.

Zuko smiled. "Yeah. My Dad never actually said I could go, but I'm sure he won't mind. If I'm going to become Firelord one day, I need to know these things, right?"

Mai realized the flaw in his plan. "Don't you think the Firelord is going to be angry when Azula tells him you're going?"

Zuko smiled wider. "He's going to be making preparations for the meeting all day. There's no way Azula can tell him."

Mai laughed softly. It was barely audible. It was a rare sight to see the stoic girl even crack a smile, let alone laugh. "Azula is _so_ peeved."

Zuko chuckled too. It was weird, how the two could bring out the best in each other. They sat there and talked for a while, discussing events that occurred since they last talked, which wasn't too long ago.

"So, what were you doing parading around the palace in your fancy armor?" Mai questioned. It was odd. He honestly didn't need his suit on until an hour before the meeting. Plus, he didn't normally stray far from his room or the training area.

"I heard Azula was having you and Ty Lee over so I wanted to come and say hi. I haven't seen you in a while," Zuko said sheepishly as a blush slowly crept onto his face. He also wanted to show off to Mai how mature and official he was for going to the war meeting, but he figured he'd leave that part out.

Mai raised her eyebrows. "Zuko, it's only been a week." She could feel the heat slowly rising to her cheeks too. Blushing was a common thing that occurred frequently between the two.

Zuko rubbed the back of his head as he tried to explain himself. "Yeah…well…we really didn't get to talk much last time…" he stopped there after he realized how stupid he sounded.

Mai could feel the uneasiness in the air as she tried to change the subject. "So, now that all-powerful Prince Zuko is going to the war meeting, you're not going to forget us little people are you?"

He felt a wave of confidence flood over him. "All-powerful Prince Zuko". He liked the sound of that. He laughed a little. Then he realized, "I have to get ready for the meeting!" He sat straight up. He must've lost track of time. He looked over at Mai, who was looking down at the grass by her feet. She didn't want him to leave.

He stood up, offering her his hand to help her up, which she accepted. She felt her heart jump as his hand wrapped around hers. He watched her as she brushed the grass from her clothes. He didn't want to leave either, but he _had_ to leave if he wanted to attend this meeting. "I guess I'll see you later?"

Mai sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

Zuko still felt that confidence in him. Thoughts were creeping into his mind. He thought about how beautiful she was and how much he really liked her. He had often thought about kissing her many different times, under many different circumstances, but was too afraid to. He certainly thought about kissing her now. He thought about how romantic it would be if he swept her up in his arms and placed a long passionate kiss on her extremely kissable lips, returning to her after the war meeting, where he would have made an amazing strategy to take out the evil earthbender battalion, and continue courting her.

Instead, though more confidence still abounded in the young man than normal, he crashed his lips down onto a shocked Mai, who almost fell backwards from the surprise and the force of the attack. He left his arms at his side unsure of what to do with them. His cheeks were a deep red as he separated from the girl. He looked into her wide, confused eyes for a second before darting off to prepare for the meeting, leaving Mai blushing furiously as she stood there blinking. Her mind trying to process what just happened.

Unfortunately for Zuko, that confidence remained with him during the meeting, where his sudden outburst would result in his banishment from the Firenation and from his developing relationship with a certain young girl.

* * *

So there's the first one. Yes, Zuko likes showing off to Mai, and yes he thinks girly romantic thoughts.

There's probably only going to be one more from the first season, since I can't imagine Zuko really thinking about Mai much, with Avatar capturing shennanigans going on and dealing with Zhao!his odd-sideburned rival.

Review if you like. Tell me if you loved it, hated it(though you better have a good reason) or if you have indifference towards it.


	2. Friends

_"Do you think we could've been friends too?"_

The voice of the Avatar rang throughout Zuko's head. He couldn't seem to focus on anything else the whole way back to his ship. The idea was ludicrous, of course, but the banished prince couldn't help but wonder. Stupid Avatar, why did this boy's words plague his thoughts? Zuko honestly didn't know which bothered him more, what the Avatar had said, or the fact that they had this effect on him.

Zuko tossed in bed, miserably failing to fall asleep. He had had a long night. He shouldn't have much trouble falling asleep, but he was too consumed in thought. This didn't help his nerves any. He tried to think about other topics, like where the Avatar may be heading next, and a new plan to capture him, especially with Zhao so close behind. Unfortunately his mind seemed to wander back to the Avatar's foolish story about his childhood friend.

_"Before the war started, __I used to always visit my friend Kuzan."_

Thinking about the Avatar speaking about his childhood friend brought back so many painfully happy memories Zuko had managed to push into a corner of his mind. He thought about his closest childhood friend, his mother. His mother was his first friend, and all the times they spent together were full of laughter and encouragement from her. Zuko tried specifically to fight off this memory. It was especially painful. He had no idea where his mother was, and hadn't seen her in so long.

He turned face down, his head buried in his pillow trying to fight off thoughts of his mother before he went insane.

_"The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together."_

He thought of his cousin Lu Ten. Lu Ten was a younger version of his father, the great General Iroh. He was smart and light-hearted. He would help Zuko pull pranks on Azula, and they'd hangout all the time when he wasn't bringing home a girl. He tried to give Zuko tips on how to pick up girls, but at the time Zuko wasn't very interested. Zuko had only begun his crush on Mai about a month before Lu Ten left for war.

He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to fight off tears from appearing at the thoughts of his late cousin. His mother and his cousin were two people he'd never see again, even if he did regain his honor and return home.

_"He was one of the best friends I ever had…"_

He thought briefly of his friends from the Royal Fire Academy for Boys. He thought of how they could almost always make him laugh, whether they were making fun of something or someone, or trying and failing to hit on a girl.

As he went through a list of his friends, he lingered on the one of the shy, stoic girl who had an odd effect on the prince. He remembered how their relationship started with quick glances and nervous blushes, and how it grew into a close, unexplainable friendship that grew overtime. He thought about their last embarrassing and awkward encounter. The memory of himself nervously fumbling and planting a kiss on the poor, dumbfounded and flustered young girl almost brought a smile to his face. Almost.

It had been over two years since she'd seen him. She had definitely moved on. She wasn't the type of girl to hopelessly wait for his return. She probably had a lot of guys wanting to court her. She was beautiful and came from a respected family, why wouldn't they? That wasn't why Zuko was so fond of her, well her being beautiful was part of it, but he just found her so interesting and amazing. She wasn't like his sister or her giggly counterpart; she was unique. He'd never met anyone like her.

He rolled over in bed again. This was why he never thought about them. It always hurt when he'd realize he wouldn't have them back. Ever. During his exile, he'd work so hard trying to forget about them, focusing solely on finding the Avatar.

When the Avatar came back into the world, it made it so much easier, but now it was the Avatar who had caused these memories to resurface, and made Zuko hate the boy even more.

_"...and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you." _

Zuko laid on his back and looked at the Firenation banner hanging on his wall.

_"If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?"_

No. They would never be friends.

* * *

Obviously takes place after the "Blue Spirit." Turned out a lot better than I thought it would. Hopefully I'll update at least one more time this week. The next one will take place in season 2 probably.

Concerning "Finer Feelings"-I probably will only update once this week. I'm having such writer's block with it. The time I usually get to use to think about what I'm doing with it I've speant reading "Twilight" which is surprisingly awesome and addictive.

And Thanks. Danke. Gracias. Arigato. Merci. to everyone who reviewed. Much appreciated guys.


	3. Leaving Omashu

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were sitting in a circle having tea on Azula's ship. The Princess of the Firenation had just recruited the other two to help track down her failure of a brother and her uncle, along with a new target, the Avatar. Their train was to arrive in the morning, which would take them across the Earth Kingdom, hunting down whoever they had a better lead on.

Currently the three were catching up on events since they'd last seen each other, which mainly consisted of Ty Lee chattering on about the circus and Azula interjecting every once in a while. Mai remained quiet, for she really had nothing to add onto the conversation. All she did was waste away in that pitiful excuse for a city. Nothing even remotely interesting happened. Ever. Once or twice, Ty Lee had asked her if her brother did anything cute or adorable. Mai, of course, didn't find anything he did cute or adorable. All he did was drool and spit up. Not cute, not adorable.

Ty Lee stood up and yawned as she stretched her arms out. "It's been a long day. I'm going to bed." Then she skipped off saying something about how exciting traveling together is going to be.

At first Mai felt relieved. Now with Ty Lee gone, she could enjoy her tea. However, she saw the problem with this as she set her tea down and looked up, only to see Azula's eyes bore into her, studying her intently. Mai however, held the princess's gaze, proving she had nothing to hide.

"It was fortunate that we happened to run into the Avatar in New Ozai," Azula said trying to create a conversation between the two.

Mai preferred she'd just get to the point. Every conversation Mai could recall with her seemed as if it were an interrogation. This wasn't an exception. "It was," she replied.

"That's lucky for us. Our two targets shouldn't be too far. Especially my uncle and brother since their traveling on foot." Azula looked to see any reaction from Mai, but as always she kept her face free of emotion.

So, _this_ is what Azula wanted to talk about. Mai wasn't going to please her by betraying anything. She agreed with a quiet, uninterested "Mhmm."

"It'll be interesting seeing my brother again, won't it _Mai_?" Azula asked imitating the same question Ty Lee had asked Mai earlier.

Mai took a sip of her tea before answering, making sure she phrased it right. "I suppose so," she drawled. Mai honestly thought it would be _more_ than interesting.

Azula didn't seem satisfied by her answer. "Oh come on, Mai. We all know you two had a thing whenever we were younger."

Mai fingered the side of her teacup, tracing the pattern etched onto it. "All it was, was a silly childhood crush."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

Mai stopped tracing the pattern and folded her hands into her lap as she looked back up at the princess. "Of course not. That was three years ago. I don't linger on things that aren't going anywhere." She couldn't help but feel that she was trying to convince herself more than Azula.

Apparently this pleased Azula as a smile appeared onto her face. "It's good to know you won't hesitate to attack him then." It seemed like more of a question than a statement.

She hadn't thought about actually attacking him. "No, I won't." Although, Mai wasn't sure if she was actually speaking the truth. If she was going to be honest with herself, she probably would hesitate, just a little.

Azula examined her nails, checking them for any imperfections. "That's good. He should be easy to spot, with that hideous scar. You haven't seen it yet, have you?"

"No." Mai forgot he had a scar. It was a shame too; he was so handsome when they were younger.

"Oh, you're lucky. It's vile. You probably wouldn't want to see it."

For some strange reason, Mai felt as if she should defend him. She was sure it wasn't _that_ bad. This is ridiculous, why should she feel the need to defend him? They were on opposite sides now. He was her enemy.

The words didn't finally sink in until now. He was her _enemy_. Any of her hopes of seeing him again and starting a relationship seemed impossible now. She scolded herself for thinking such thoughts. She sounded like Ty Lee, thinking he would return to her with his honor and throne. 'It's official,' she thought, 'I'm pathetic.'

Mai was so consumed in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed Azula stand up and start heading for the doorway. "Goodnight, Mai. We need to get up early tomorrow. You should get some sleep."

Mai stood up herself and headed towards the doorway. "Goodnight, Princess Azula."

"Sleep well _Mai_," Azula viciously stated. Her words seemed as if they transformed into the exact opposite of what she meant.

Getting ready for bed, Mai sighed about twenty times thinking of her new predicament. At least this wasn't boring, though part of her would rather it be.

* * *

Takes place after "Return to Omashu" I'm getting good at this updating stuff. The next one will probably come tomorrow, there will possibly be two. The next one will be another kid!Maiko one because of "Zuko Alone" and after that, I'm thinking of a conversation similar to this one except with Mai talking to Ty Lee.

I loved all of the reviews from the last chapter. Definitely a better outcome than I thought. Thankyouguyssomuch! XD


	4. Childhood Memories

Zuko trudged through the palace grounds. He had just returned from his firebending lessons, which did not go so well. Unfortunately, he and Azula had the same instructor, and the fact that Azula was more advanced and younger than him made the teacher expect more out of Zuko.

He didn't know what to do with himself. His mother was having tea with some of her friends and his father was at some war meeting. He figured he'd head to the turtle-duck pond, which was secluded and usually unoccupied.

His mind was racing with words his instructor had said minutes before. _"You're doing it all wrong, Prince Zuko." "I don't understand why this is so hard. Princess Azula mastered this form weeks ago." "Why can't you be a quick learner like your sister?"_

He kicked a pebble on the ground out of frustration. It hit the wall with a loud thunk. It wasn't fair. Why did _Azula_ have to be the prodigy? She wasn't expected to be a big firebending prodigy like her father. She was expected to just sit there and look pretty. No, she had to take all of his glory. Zuko didn't think she deserved it. She wasn't even _nice_!

He was so consumed with his skulking he almost didn't notice the girl coming from the hallway who would've run into him if he hadn't seen her and stopped. She must've just noticed him out of the corner of her eye for she quickly turned her head from wherever she was gazing off to and flinched, as if expecting to be trampled over. That would've made it the second time that week he tackled her.

"Oh, hey Mai," he greeted. Mai glanced at him briefly before looking away. Zuko could've sworn her cheeks were red.

After she regained her composure she bowed to him. "Prince Zuko."

It felt weird. No one besides the servants ever bowed to him. He especially thought it felt weird that one of his _sister's_ friends was showing him respect at all. He didn't like it though. It felt as if she was a subject rather than an acquaintance. "You don't have to do that you know."

Mai looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Bow. Or call me Prince. My father isn't even going to be Firelord. My uncle is," he stated.

Her response was only rolling her eyes at him. _That_ seemed like something one of his sister's friends would do. A silence drifted over the two. Neither one knew what to do. They didn't know if it would be rude to just leave, but they didn't know what to talk about either.

Zuko took the time to eye the girl. That was when he noticed she was all covered in ash and had a leaf in her hair. Before he could stop himself - "Why are you so dirty?"

Mai was suddenly conscious of her appearance as she plucked the leaf out of her hair and brushed the dirt and ash off of her clothes. "Azula made Ty Lee and I play hide-and-explode with her."

Now it was Zuko's turn to look at her curiously. "But you two aren't even firebenders. How can you play?"

"Azula is the seeker every time no matter who she finds first."

That sounded stupid, but he didn't feel like arguing with her. "So, what are you doing walking around?"

Mai shrugged. "Azula just found me, so she told me to find somewhere better to hide for next time." She honestly didn't know how many more questions this boy was going to ask. Although, she couldn't say it bothered her to talk to him.

Mai didn't bother Zuko either. The girl was easy to talk to. She never had much to say and usually got straight to the point as opposed to Ty Lee. But part of him hated to talk to her. He didn't know why, but he was always afraid of saying something stupid, which he usually did anyway. And his hands would always get sweaty. Another awkward silence came over the two until Zuko remembered- "Oh, I'm sorry for pushing you into the fountain the other day."

Mai blushed at the memory. "It's okay…I guess that was better than my head burning off." It was a lot better. Especially since Zuko was the one who saved her.

Zuko was oblivious to her blush, since he was looking to the side, trying to not let his own embarrassment show. "Yeah, that was a stupid game. I can't even believe Azula did that." Actually he could, but he wasn't able to think of anything else to say.

Mai held her arm with her other hand as she looked down at her feet. She felt ridiculous for acting this way. "I probably should actually be thanking you for saving me, even if I did end up getting drenched."

Zuko shot his head up at the girl, regretting it afterwards. He had to admit she was _very_ pretty. "Well, I couldn't let you get hurt. I had to do something…" he replied sheepishly.

_Bang!_

Mai jumped back, and Zuko actually fell onto his back from the surprise of the explosion that occurred right next to where they were standing.

"You aren't very good at this game, Mai," Azula's voice came from behind the smoke. When it cleared the two could see a mischievously grinning Azula and a giggling Ty Lee, who was actually rolling on the ground laughing.

Zuko stood up, embarrassed that he was the only one who fell and about the whole situation in general. "It's _NOT_ funny Azula!" he said with clenched fists.

Azula looked over to Ty Lee, who was starting to recover from her fit of laughter. "Did you think it was funny Ty Lee?"

The girl in pink managed to squeeze a "yes" between her giggling.

After laughing herself Azula looked at Mai still smiling. "Come on, Mai. I'm done with this game anyway. It was too easy."

Mai glanced back at the prince and gave him a quick, small smile, which he returned. Azula started walking away with Ty Lee in tow. Mai turned back around and ran off with them, trying to catch up.

Zuko stalked off again, heading towards his original destination. This time though, he was in a slightly better mood. And instead of thinking about his earlier firebending lesson and Azula, he was thinking about another young girl…

* * *

Okay, so there's today's addition. Takes place in the memories of "Zuko Alone". The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. There's a reason I'm updating a whole lot this week, but I'll explain it tomorrow. (Hint: school starts next week :P)

Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them all.

By the way, I have _no_ idea how Hide-and-Explode works. This is just how I imagined it would be.


	5. The Chase

"Was it just me, or was that guy kind of cute?" Ty Lee asked Mai.

The two had just gotten out of the river the Avatar's bison had airbended them into, after their last attempt at defeating his friends. They would've succeeded too if that stupid bison hadn't shown up. Now here they were, crawling out of a filthy river, soaking wet.

Mai couldn't believe what she was hearing from her friend. Yes, she knew Ty Lee was boy crazy, but she at least figured the girl would know it was a dumb time to bring it up. Mai just rolled her eyes in response as she tried to wring out her clothes, which were clinging to her and very uncomfortably heavy.

"You didn't think he was cute?" Ty Lee persisted ringing out her braid.

"No," she curtly replied.

Ty Lee looked upset. "Why not? What was wrong with him?"

Mai rolled her eyes again. "I don't know, Ty Lee. I guess we just don't have the same taste in guys," she answered not hiding the annoyance in her tone. She hoped that would end the conversation.

Ty Lee thought for a second, and then as if a spark went off in her head she grinned and sat on her knees eyeing her friend, who had moved onto trying to wring out her pants. "I know why. You're still in love with _Zuko_."

Mai stopped wringing out her pants and looked up at Ty Lee to see if she was joking. The look on her face confirmed she was not. "I'm _not_ in love with Zuko. I don't even know where you got the idea."

"Oh come on Mai, we all knew you two totally had a thing for each other whenever we were kids."

Mai went back to twisting her pants; about to give up as she saw it didn't seem like it was helping much. "That was _three years ago_. And I wouldn't exactly call it a _thing_." Finally she gave up with her pants, and tried to do something manageable with her hair.

Ty Lee still watched her, her grin as wide as ever. "You two were _so_ cute together though."

"Well, I'm happy you approve," she stated sarcastically without looking at the pink girl.

"Whatever, I know you're still into him even if you won't admit it." A silence passed over the two, but of course didn't last long with Ty Lee there. "What are you going to do if we see him?" she asked curiously.

Mai stopped fiddling with her hair and shrugged. "Throw some knives at him, probably pinning him to the closest wall or tree."

After her talk with Azula, Mai had actually thought about what would happen. She knew she'd have to attack him, even though she'd rather not. He probably didn't even like her anymore after three years of being separated, so it wasn't worth facing Azula's wrath. She decided, though she wanted to see him, it would be best if they didn't actually meet up so she wouldn't have to fight him.

Ty Lee cartwheeled onto her hands holding her up in a handstand as she spun, still on her hands, to face Mai upside down. "And then…?" she asked curiously.

Mai raised her eyebrows, looking confused. "And then what?"

"What are you going to do after you pin him to a wall?"

"…Leave him there until Azula comes." Sometimes Mai wished Ty Lee didn't talk so much. She was already growing frustrated with her current, wet situation and Ty Lee's questioning wasn't helping very much.

Ty Lee flipped out of her handstand and landed next to Mai, her expression growing downcast. "Oh."

"What? That wasn't the answer you expected?" Mai asked. She regretted it soon after.

Ty Lee started to play with the grass. "Well, at first I thought you weren't going to fight him at all, but then you said you were going to pin him to wall. So, I thought after you pinned him to said wall you were going to run up to him and kiss him, which he would return. You'd yell at him for leaving you for so long, and then you'd unpin him and you two would go off together."

Mai sighed. "Ty Lee, were in the _world_ would you get that idea?"

Ty Lee shrugged in response. "I just thought it would be _really_ romantic."

Mai shook her head. Ty Lee was possibly the most naïve person she knew. Mai stood up and looked down at Ty Lee. "Get up. Azula will probably be looking for us soon."

Ty Lee stood up and followed Mai who already started towards the tank. "So, you'd really attack him and turn him over to Azula?"

Mai sighed again. "Yes." She looked over at her disappointed friend.

This time it was Ty Lee's turn to sigh. "When do you think we're going to find him?" she asked.

Mai closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply regretting what she was about to say. "Honestly, I hope we don't find him." She had to give Ty Lee _something_ or else she'd bug Mai about her feelings for the rest of the day.

"But why-" suddenly Ty Lee stopped, realizing what her friend's words meant. "Oh, Mai!" she squeezed Mai into a tight hug. "I knew you still like him!"

Mai pushed her off. "We were _friends_ Ty Lee. It would still be hard for me to fight him based on our past _friendship_." She made sure she emphasized the fact that they were only friends, despite the fact he kissed her, which Ty Lee luckily knew nothing about.

"Sure, Mai. If friendship means 'adorable undying love for each other', then yes, it would be hard to fight him based on your past 'friendship'." Her grin grew wider by the second.

"Ty Lee, you're unbelievable," Mai scoffed, stalking past the girl.

Ty Lee ran to catch up with her. "Does unbelievable mean 'best friend'?"

"No. Right now, it means frustrating," she stated. Mai could tell it was going to be a _long_ walk back to the tank.

* * *

Takes place during "the Chase". The reason I've been updating so much is because school (blech) starts on Monday, and I might be able to update Monday since it's only a half day, but after that I have volleyball and homework and I don't know when I'll be able to update again. It might even take a month or so between updates. :P

You're reviews make me very happy (and that's not very easy to do)


	6. Rendezvous in Ba Sing Se

Jin reached one hand up to Zuko's non-scarred cheek directing his gaze to her. "I have a present for you too," she said softly. "Now it's your turn to close your eyes."

Zuko stared at her, just for a second. He knew what was coming. Jin had already tried to kiss him earlier, but he had been able to at least delay it by giving her a coupon to the teashop he and his uncle worked at, going by the names Lee and Mushi. It was a humiliating job, but his uncle seemed to enjoy it.

His uncle was the reason he was on this ridiculous date. It's not that he didn't like Jin, he actually kind of enjoyed being around her. She was nice and sweet. It's just every time he was reminded this was a date, a wave of guilt flooded over him. He had refused himself to think about her further and focus on Jin a couple of times already. He shouldn't think about _her_ though. He was already sure she had forgotten him and moved on, and he should do the same.

Zuko decided he was going to give in. There was no excuse this time. He obeyed and closed his eyes, standing completely still, his hands at his side. He felt her fingers clasp lightly around his as she moved her face upwards toward him. Her soft lips grazed lightly against his, and left his mouth way too soon.

He responded by kissing her back. His kiss was harder than hers. He hadn't had this sort of physical contact in so long. The sensation felt so nice and comforting to him. Zuko decided in this moment that he liked kissing. He hadn't really had a chance to think much about the last girl he kissed and that was…

_Mai_.

He pulled away from Jin abruptly taking a few steps back. The guilt returned, stronger than ever. He turned around, his back facing her.

"What's wrong?" she asked in surprise.

Everything was wrong. Jin didn't deserve him. He wasn't Lee, the quiet guy who worked in the humble teashop with his Uncle Mushi. He wasn't part of a traveling circus. He couldn't juggle.

He was Prince Zuko, son of the Firelord. He was part of the most hated family in the Earth Kingdom and the most loved in the Fire Nation. He was trying to exterminate the "World's only hope of winning this war", the Avatar. His uncle was the great General Iroh, Dragon of the West, who held a six hundred day siege over Ba Sing Se, the city he was now residing in as an attempt to escape his sister.

He couldn't be with Jin. The fact that he was Prince Zuko and not Lee was only part of the problem. He liked Jin, that much was true, but he still held unexplainable feelings for his sister's friend, who probably hadn't thought twice about him in his three years of absence.

Jin deserved someone more noble than him, some nice guy from the Earth Kingdom, who wouldn't sit there wondering the "what ifs" and occasionally think about another girl. Someone who wasn't living under a false name on the run from his deadly sister.

"It's complicated." That was the only way he could describe to the poor girl what was wrong. He ran out of the circle, away from the fountain and the lanterns surrounding it.

If he were to be honest with himself, it was probably _more _than complicated. It was something no one should have to deal with in only sixteen years of their life. He wasn't going to wait and wonder what life should've been like though. He had no time for that. He was going to keep pushing like he had done before, like he always knew he'd have to and just hoping to find some rest along the way.

* * *

Kind of short, but I liked it. Jeez, Mai and Zuko just need to meet up already, I'm tired of them just _thinking_ about each other all the time.

Thanks SO much for the reviews guys.


	7. They Meet

The first time they saw each other in three years, they bowed respectively, making eye contact for only a second.

This was too formal for either one, but they still went through with it. The circumstances were definitely not how either one had imagined it. Zuko thought that he would return home victorious, with the Avatar in chains, and she would congratulate him.

Mai's vision used to be similar, but recently she began thinking she would have to fight against him as an adversary, no more a friend. This current reality turned out better than she had originally imagined, though not perfect. She was hoping for more of an interaction, but she wasn't planning on being the one to start it. He would talk to her if he wanted to.

When Mai had first entered the Earth Kingdom's throne room where he and Azula were, he stared at her, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, shutting it quickly as soon as Azula began to speak. Obviously Azula hadn't told him that Ty Lee and her were also with Azula. The only hint of any emotion Mai gave was raising her eyebrows in surprise as she scanned him over.

This was a new sight for her. His long hair, usually kept in a ponytail, was cropped short and disheveled. He was much taller and broader than he had once been. His face had hardened and he now donned a scar on the right side of his face. Mai looked at the scar for a short while, taking in its details. It wasn't as bad as Azula had made it seem. It just looked like another part of him, not improving or tainting him in anyway. It was just there.

As Azula was speaking, Mai noticed he kept glancing at her, but would turn his head away quickly every time he found himself doing so. At least he seemed to notice her.

As they were heading to their rooms afterwards, Ty Lee caught up to Mai. "So, Mai, what are you going to do now that Zuko's around?" she asked teasingly.

Mai turned her head towards Ty Lee and rolled her eyes. "The same thing I was doing before he was here."

"You aren't going to talk to him?" Ty Lee questioned.

Mai just shrugged in response.

"He's still pretty cute isn't he?" she questioned.

Mai glared at her friend annoyed and faced forward, continuing to her room and ignoring Ty Lee.

Ty Lee continued anyway, "You better make a move on him soon or else I'm going to." She smiled and then flashed into her room shutting the door.

--

Three days had passed since then, and nothing much had changed. Mai had only seen Zuko at meal times, and sometimes not even then. Also, conversations were minimal. He seemed so distracted. He would usually eat and leave quickly, like he had somewhere to go. Mai knew he was close with his uncle, but didn't think it should bother him this much. After all, Zuko did the right thing. His uncle wanted Zuko to go against _his country_. He would be senseless if he had chosen differently.

--

Currently, Mai found herself lounging across a couch in the sunroom near the eastern courtyard. She was immersing herself in a book she found in the library about the "Cave of Two Lovers" and the beginning of Omashu, recently renamed New Ozai, where her parents were now residing.

The story didn't suit her. She found the idea rather cliche. The basic plot was two people on opposing sides fall in love, even though it's "wrong" for them to be together. There were about thirty different versions of this story in the Firenation. A prince falling in love with a peasant; a war between the nations, but the love of two young people overcomes; and Mai's personal favorite a firebender and a waterbender finding love and realizing they aren't so different after all. The only reason she was reading this horridly boring story was because the other books in the library were all about history and Earth Kingdom propaganda.

Mai closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she felt the sun shine through the room, absorbing it's warmth. She had to admit, even though she was still in Ba Sing Se, she was enjoying the break from running around the Earth Kingdom tracking down the Avatar.

She heard the door to the sunroom open and someone walk towards her.

"Azula wants to see you," a male voice stated.

Mai sighed. "She can wait. I'm busy." Quite frankly, she found it most enjoyable that she didn't have to listen to Azula spitting out orders. She knew once she set down her book and left to see Azula, that she'd leave her relaxation for a while, and Mai didn't want it to end yet.

"Look, I didn't come all this way to have you ignore what I'm supposed to tell you," he snapped back.

Mai forcefully closed her book shut. She couldn't believe a servant was talking to her like that. Even though she wasn't royalty, she still should be spoken to with respect. She turned around in her seat, her icy stare ready. But as her glare met his, her face dropped. It wasn't a lowly servant like she had though, but Prince Zuko.

She quickly stood up and bowed but kept her facial expression composed. "Prince Zuko."

He was taken aback by that gesture, his glare softening. "You know you don't have to do that," he stated.

"I wasn't sure. I didn't know how much three years has changed you."

He didn't respond he just stood there, as if expecting her to say something else.

Mai decided she should, not wanting him to leave. "So why is Azula having you deliver messages? Can't she get a servant to do that for her or has she scared them all off?"

Zuko shrugged. "I was heading this way and told her I could deliver it for her."

Well, his conversation skills haven't improved any. Actually, they seemed to have retrogressed from his years in exile. Mai sat back down on her couch and continued, "Why does she need to see me anyway?"

Zuko began approaching her and also sat down on the couch but left a significant amount of space between them. "She's leaving for the Firenation in a couple of days. She wants to make plans and let you know all the details." He seemed to relax a little bit, which Mai took as a good sign.

She leaned back against the couch, relaxing a bit herself. "So, what've you been up to? It's been a while."

To her surprise, he laughed, just a little bit, but he still laughed. "It has been a while hasn't it?" He turned to face her. "It's good to see you again, Mai."

The corner of her lips quirked upwards, releasing a small smile. "We're be heading back to the Firenation too. You must be excited about that. I know I'm ready to get out of here."

Zuko looked at his feet and frowned. "I don't think I'm going."

Mai's smile disappeared. "Why not?"

"I'm not sure if I want to go back."

Now she was just confused. "Why wouldn't you want to go back? I've only been in the Earth Kingdom for a couple of months, and I'm not sure how much longer I can take it."

Zuko let out a deep breath, still looking at the ground. "I don't know, I just…don't think I can."

Mai rolled her eyes. He was being too melodramatic about the whole situation. "Jeez, what's wrong with you? It must be overexposure to this Earthkingdom air, or maybe you drank too much of your uncle's tea." She regretted saying that last part immediately, seeing his expression harden and his fist clench. She didn't know he was still so fragile on the subject.

He quickly got to his feet and turned to her. "You should go see Azula. You don't want to get her upset."

Mai understood that he didn't want to talk anymore. She got to her feet and began heading towards the throne room where Azula was.

Mai sighed. 'Well, that went well," she thought to herself sarcastically.

For once, listening to Azula wouldn't be the low point of her day.

* * *

Finally THEY MEET!!! Now, if you haven't read the comic "Going Home Again" you might want to for the next part. Go to: nickmag(dot)com (since I can't actually type the web address)and on the lefthand side you'll see a list and the third one down says "Nicktoon Comics", click on that, then click on the Avatar icon, then on the right side you'll see a list of comics and click on the one entitled "Going Home Again"

I know I have been remiss in my writing, BUT school is different this year. I'm _actually_ getting caught up in it. All of it. My classes, my sports, and even boys (I know... I know)

Also, I wasn't able to personally thank everyone who reviewed like a normally do, but I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT GUYS AND GALS!!! I mean it.


	8. Going Home Again

Takes place during the comic "Going Home Again" which can be found on Nickelodeon's comic website. I've provided a summary in case you haven't read it, but you really should. I'm just saying...

* * *

"I've missed seeing this side of you," he said, turned away from her.

"Well, a lot has changed since the days when I used to throw mud in your face." She reached a hand up to his face, so that he was facing her. Both of their faces were a bright shade of pink. "But not _everything's_ changed." She inched closer to him, and lightly brushed her lips up against his.

------

All of this was apart of Azula's plan. Since Zuko refused to travel back home with her, she devised a plan to lure him back. She knew Zuko and Mai had crushes on each other when they were younger. So, she set them up, telling them that _everyone_ was going to meet for dinner with Admiral Liang. Of course, when Mai and Zuko arrived, they found the place lit with candles and a table set for two. Both of them knew Azula was planning something but didn't know exactly what and went along with it. Their dinner consisted of awkward conversations and silences and a musically challenged Dai Li agent.

However, not everything went as planned. Soon enough, Mai and Zuko discovered Azula and Ty Lee, who assisted Azula in her planning, spying from behind a bush. Mai and Zuko decided to ditch the other two, and eventually found themselves wondering the streets of the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. Unfortunately for Zuko, they ran into Jin, the girl his uncle set him up on a date with, who was still under the impression that his name was Lee. Zuko told Jin that Mai was the knife thrower at his circus where he juggled. Jin, remembering of course Zuko's juggling ability, wasn't convinced. Mai, being the good person she is, offered to demonstrate for Jin by placing Zuko in front of a fountain and slapped a fish on top of his head as the target. She then proceeded to successfully throw a large icicle at the fish.

As if that wasn't terrifying enough for Zuko, Mai let Jin give it a shot. He ducked out of the way and splashed into the fountain behind him. To make things worse for Zuko, Mai came up to the drenched prince and simply stated, "Now, we're even."

Zuko then proceeded to chase a _giggling_ Mai down an alley, which is where they are now.

-------

After releasing from the kiss, Mai looked up at Zuko hoping he would say something, do something, just anything that would distract from how uncomfortable she was at the moment.

"We should head back to the palace," was all he said.

That wasn't exactly what she was looking for, but it was better than nothing. She nodded in response, and they walked in silence as they made their way back to the palace.

This definitely wasn't what Mai was hoping for when she kissed him; she didn't know what, but it was not this. She couldn't be mad at herself though; at least she had gone for it.

Well, maybe it would've been better if she hadn't gone for it. Maybe she should've waited for him to make the first move. But didn't he make the first move when he said he missed her? This was the one time in her life where Mai wish she understood how flirting works.

"Mai?" The prince's voice broke her from her thoughts. She popped her head up and saw him heading off down another street.

"You're going the wrong way."

She sighed and proceeded to follow Zuko towards the palace. Couldn't he at least _say_ something helpful like a definite "Yes, I'm into you." Or a "No thanks, Mai." Why did he have to be so confusing all of the time? And then she remembered whom she was dealing with.

As her mind skipped from different thoughts, all on the same subject, there was something she had wanted to ask him.

"Who was that girl back there?" she asked breaking the silence.

Zuko's head shot up. "Who?" He began fiddling with his hands. He knew who she was talking about, and Mai could tell.

She rolled her eyes. "You know who. What's her face? The one who kept calling you Lee."

Zuko looked down at his hands. "She's…just no one. She's just someone my uncle and I knew from when we worked at a tea shop around here."

"Oh, okay. It's just she seemed _really_ friendly towards you, and her eyes had this glazed over look when she talked to you," Mai shrugged.

She could see Zuko grow increasingly uncomfortable, and Mai couldn't help but feel amused. So at his expense, she continued her questioning. "You didn't go on a date with her, did you?"

Still avoiding any eye contact, Zuko answered defensively, "Okay so, she asked me on a date, and my uncle answered for me. It's not like I wanted to or anything. I mean, she was nice, but it just never would've worked out. I wouldn't have even gone on that stupid date if I knew I was going to see you again."

And there it was. Finally, she was getting somewhere. "And why would that matter?"

Zuko just shook her off. "Nevermind."

"Okay fine, whatever," she drawled. Why did she have to say anything? She knew what he meant, and now she had to ruin it.

"You know what I mean, Mai. Why do even have to ask?" He stopped walking and was looking directly at her.

Mai also stopped walking. "Because I don't like assuming things. I _hate_ having to guess what people mean. I _abhor_ it. It would make things a lot easier if you just told me, you know."

"Yeah, well maybe it would be easier if you just accepted that I don't feel comfortable talking about it. In case you haven't noticed, I don't always say the right thing," Zuko replied.

Mai raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Fair enough."

Zuko sighed, "You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?"

Mai nodded. "Why don't you just come? It's been too long, Zuko. Do you really want to stay _here_?"

"I want to go." He slouched against a nearby building. "I just don't think I can do it."

"You're so dramatic, you know that?"

He appeared to be lost in thought, probably thinking over his decision. He was also unconsciously sliding slowly down the dirty wall.

Mai crossed her arms. "Why can't you go back?"

He glanced up at her. "I just…I just don't know if I can face my father again. What if he doesn't accept me back?" He had now succeeded in sliding down most of the wall and decided it would be easier if he just sat down rather than standing back up. "I don't think I can handle that again, Mai."

"Azula seems to think that you'll be fine," Mai replied.

Zuko just scoffed at the idea. "Yeah, like that makes me feel better. _Azula_ thinks I'm going to be accepted back."

"Yeah, good point," Mai agreed. She offered her hand to him. "Come on get up; the ground is disgusting."

Zuko grabbed her hand but instead of getting up, he pulled her down with him.

Mai landed on her hands and knees and dusted her hands off as she sat against the wall. She glared up at him. "I hate you."

Zuko smiled for the first time all night as he looked at her. Then without notice, he bent down and planted a kiss on her lips. This time when they released from the kiss, there wasn't that same awkwardness surrounding them.

"You really should come back," Mai said. "It'll be really boring without you there. I'll be stuck with Azula and Ty Lee _again_."

"I'll think about it," he replied.

Mai smiled. "Thank you. Now can we _please_ get up? I'm going to get a disease if we don't."

They continued their walk back to the palace, hand in hand. Zuko, now, had _a lot_ of thinking to do.

* * *

It's been a while hasn't it? I just had the biggest block and was crazy busy. Also probably not the greatest chapter to come back with, but it's okay I guess. Hopefully I'll start getting into some sort of updating-rhythm, but probably not.

I really do appreciate all of the reviews and faves and sorts during the absence though. :)


	9. Trust

The hills of the Fire Nation were visible against the red morning sky. Zuko had been up since the captain said they were passing through the Golden Gates of Azulon watching the land, his land, get closer. The view was breathtaking for him. He hadn't seen this in over three years.

Zuko had agreed to return home for a couple of reasons. The first one was because he really did want to go home, but there was something in his gut telling him that betraying his uncle was wrong and he didn't deserve to return. Another was Mai, his new girlfriend. They had just gotten together before they were about to leave for the Fire Nation, and he wanted to stay with her. Something about her made him forget his conflicting feelings, and he needed that; especially now. The third reason was his uncle. He was returning home in chains, and Azula had hinted that he might not be able to survive. Zuko knew he needed to be near his uncle after three years of traveling together and hoped that he could still seek guidance from his uncle if he realized he screwed up. How could he have screwed up? He helped his country defeat the only threat that kept it from controlling the world and making it a better place. He did the right thing.

So many emotions were swimming through the young prince's head. There was joy in finally returning to his homeland. There was also sadness knowing his uncle was returning for a different reason, and would no longer be by his side. There was also worry and panic, that his father wouldn't repeal his banishment, or that he would screw up and again be banished or worse.

Azula had told him many times that he needed to stop worrying and realized that he would be accepted by his father for helping to take down the Avatar. Azula had also told him a while ago that his father wanted him and his uncle to return home, but found out that it was just a trap to imprison them, so relying on Azula's word probably wasn't the best idea.

Mai had also told him that he would be okay, which was more comforting than coming from Azula, but he still worried. He wanted to fully trust Mai, but he knew he needed to see where things went before he could. She was too close with Azula, and he knew, however much he didn't want to, that there was some chance that her loyalty to Azula was strong enough to betray him.

Zuko was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice the door open, and as if on cue Mai appeared before him. She leaned back against the ship's railing so that the she was facing him, studying him intently.

Zuko looked back, half expecting her to say something. After some time, she did.

"Do you ever sleep?"

Zuko frowned. "I wish I could."

Mai rolled her eyes. "It would probably help if you stopped sulking and worrying about everything."

"You make it sound easy."

"That's because it should be. This isn't healthy you know."

His gaze was now directed back towards the hills, which were coming significantly closer. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked, mostly to himself.

Mai sighed, also looking at the approaching land. "Well, looks like you're going to have to go through with it now." She looked back at him. "You're going to be the wealthy unbanished prince of the Fire Nation again. What a downer," she drawled.

"But what if I'm not?" Zuko asked, ignoring her obvious sarcasm.

The captain called out to them to be prepared for arrival.

"Looks like it's too late now." She grabbed his hand, and gave him a soft, genuine smile. "You're going to be okay." She gave it a squeeze.

"_Trust me_."

There was something special about what she said, how she said. It's as if she had been reading his mind when she was studying him earlier. He didn't know what it was; maybe it was the rare smile, the grasp she had of his hand, or the comforting squeeze she gave when she said it, but he knew from the warmth and tenderness she was emanating, which was even more rare than her smile, that she wasn't lying to him.

He knew, in that moment, that he could trust her.

And so he did.

* * *

Takes place after the first ship scene between Mai and Zuko in "The Awakening".

This update, was long overdue, and I apologize. For some reason, I couldn't figure out what to do here, and finally whenever I figured it out (around late August) it was time for school to start, which means I had zero time to write it. I shouldn't have any major writer's blocks anymore, now that I'm at a point that I know what I need to do with the rest of the story, but it still may be a while until the next update.

Thank you, thank you, a thousand times thank you for the reviews! You have NO idea how happy they make me!


End file.
